Les aventures de la future rei Non Roi des pirates
by Karen Killa
Summary: Monkey D. Luffia et Mei Potter sont amies d'enfance, elles ont traversé beaucoup ensemble, ont même mangé un fruit du démon ensemble alors quand Mei revient brisée de la guerre, Luffia est déterminée à la protéger. L'une veut devenir le Roi des Pirates tandis que l'autre veut simplement vivre. Ensemble elles vont apporter du chaos. FemLuffy et Harry. DiffDevil fruit.
1. Re : Brisée

**Chapitre réécrit le 14/04/2020. J'espère que vous aimerez, merci de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter. Bonne lecture.**

S'il y avait une chose de vrai concernant Monkey D. Luffia, c'était qu'elle n'aimait pas la routine. Enfin à part lorsque cela concernait son estomac et donc les repas qu'elle dévorait à heures fixes. La petite fille du Vice Amiral, Monkey D. Garp, était quelqu'un qui adorait le chaos et les surprises. Plus des choses étranges se passaient, plus Luffia était contente.

Surtout si elle avait sa famille auprès d'elle. Enfin pas tellement Pépé, parce qu'il était un peu fou et qu'il frappait fort, mais avant, avant la mort de Sabo c'était sympa. Il y avait Sabo, son grand frère blond et intelligent, ainsi qu'Ace, son autre grand frère, un peu plus bourru au niveau du caractère et violent, mais il était quand même génial. Et puis il y avait Mei Potter, sa meilleure amie.

Après les onze ans de Mei, donc les neuf de Luffy vu qu'elles avaient deux ans d'écart, elle avait moins pu voir sa meilleure amie. Apparemment les parents de Mei étaient des sorciers et c'était un don héréditaire, rien à voir avec les fruits du démon, donc Mei devait apprendre à être une sorcière. Ce qui était plus logique. Après tout Luffia devait bien apprendre à se battre, tout les jours elle s'entraînait, alors il était normal que Mei ait besoin de s'entraîner aussi.

Même si c'était pénible parce que ça voulait dire qu'elle venait moins souvent à Dawn.

Elles s'étaient rencontrées peu après le cinquième anniversaire de Luffia, Mei lui était tombée dessus alors qu'elle était en train de courir. Apparemment elle cherchait à fuir son cousin et ses amis, qui voulaient lui taper dessus. Luffia ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Mei ne leur avait pas tapé dessus en retour, quoiqu'elle avait été plutôt faible au début...

Luffia n'était pas vraiment accepté par les enfants du village, voire même par les adultes. Elle n'était pas assez féminine. Elle était trop forte. Elle ne réfléchissait pas assez. Elle était trop active... La fille aux cheveux ébènes s'était donc senti très seule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Mei, qui connaissait aussi très bien le sentiment de solitude. Il avait fallu du temps à Mei pour comprendre comment elle faisait pour voyager entre les deux mondes, ce qui l'avait fait passé près de deux mois avec Luffia. Mais elle devait rentrer chez les Dursley, sa magie la ramenait de force à chaque fois. Deux mois était le maximum de temps qu'elle pouvait passer loin d'eux à l'époque.

Mei avait parlé de protections entourant leur maison, mais Luffia n'avait pas trop compris.

Néanmoins son amie avait passé un marché avec les Dursley qui la laissait passer pas mal de temps avec Luffia, quoique pas autant qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Heureusement elle avait fini par rencontre Ace et Sabo, qui étaient devenus ses frères, donc elle avait été moins seule. Quoique Mei continuait à venir régulièrement. Enfin jusqu'à ses onze ans, les neuf de Luffia, quand elle avait appris ce qu'était les étranges pouvoirs qu'elle possédait.

Elle était une sorcière, comme ses parents.

Comme eux, elle avait donc du se rendre dans une école où elle apprenait à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Il était impossible pour elle de quitter Poudlard pour le weekend, comme elle faisait à Privet Drive, afin de rejoindre Luffia et ses frères. Mei avait essayé, mais en vain, les protections autour de l'école étaient bien trop fortes. Elles avaient donc du se contenter des vacances de Noël, peu importe les gens qu'elle rencontrait, elle les passait toujours avec sa famille. Et des vacances d'été, les deux mois complets. Ce n'était pas vraiment assez pour les deux adolescentes, mais elles n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de s'en contenter.

Heureusement elles avaient quand même pu discuter, la chouette de Mei, Hedwige, arrivait à faire le voyage entre les deux mondes. Grâce à la magie qui unissait les deux jeunes filles aux cheveux ébènes, quoiqu'elles n'en avaient pas conscience. Comment auraient-elles pu savoir que la promesse qu'elles s'étaient faites une semaine après leur rencontre, avait crée un lien aussi puissant entre elles ? C'était supposé être impossible après tout.

Hedwige amenait donc tout les trois jours des lettres d'un côté et de l'autre. La chouette blanche n'avait pas chômé c'était clair.

Néanmoins Luffia était inquiète pour son amie, les années passants, elle était devenue plus sombre, plus inquiète. Des nouvelles cicatrices étaient apparues sur son corps, elle faisait plus de cauchemar. Ses lettres parlaient de moins en moins des merveilles que pouvaient créer la magie, Mei répondant plus de manière évasive aux questions de Luffy. La lumière dans les yeux émeraudes de Mei, auparavant si captivants, s'était presque éteinte.

Luffia s'inquiétait donc beaucoup pour Mei, et Ace l'avait fait aussi avant son départ de Dawn. Et si c'était assez évident pour qu'ils le remarquent tout les deux, alors c'était forcément très sérieux. Pis encore, Mei n'avait passé que deux semaines à Dawn lors des vacances d'été avant de repartir, laissant Hedwige derrière elle. Ayant demandé à Luffia de veiller sur la chouette blanche, les choses étant trop dangereuses pour que la sorcière ose risquer son amie à plume.

Elle avait refusé d'en dire d'avantage et Luffia avait du la laisser partir. Plus inquiète que jamais.

Depuis elle prenait grand soin de la chouette, qui était clairement aussi inquiète pour Mei, que Luffia l'était. Et tout les jours, sans faute, elles venaient toutes les deux devant l'arbre qui était un portail entre les deux mondes. Mei l'avait crée accidentellement et il s'était renforcé au fil des ans, elle n'utilisait que ce passage depuis plus de huit ans. Luffia avait bien sûr essayé de le prendre, pour aller rejoindre Mei et lui venir en aide, qu'importe ce qu'en pensait son amie. Néanmoins elle n'avait pas la magie qu'il fallait pour l'activer. Pour sa plus grande frustration.

Luffia attendit vingt minutes devant l'arbre, avant d'émettre un soupir. Mei lui avait expliqué qu'il était plus simple de venir à un moment de la journée qui était aussi un croisement, comme au lever du soleil, où on passait du jour à la nuit, ou encore en milieu de journée, ou encore au coucher de soleil. Luffia avait donc prit l'habitude d'y rester un moment tout les jours à midi, mais aussi de passer par là tôt le matin ou en rentrant le soir. Histoire de s'assurer que Mei n'était pas arrivée entre temps.

Elle se tourna donc vers Hedwige, la chouette s'étant posée sur l'arbre, tandis que Luffia mangeait, pour lui faire signe de descendre. Hedwige était extrêmement intelligente et Luffia appréciait vraiment sa compagnie, quoiqu'elle aurait préféré celle de Mei, ou encore mieux, celle de Mei et d'Hedwige.

Néanmoins au lieu de descendre, la chouette blanche resta là où elle était, à regarder fixement l'arbre. Pensant que son amie souhaitait rester là un peu plus, Luffia décida qu'elle allait s'entraîner en attendant qu'Hedwige la rejoigne un peu plus tard. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, quoiqu'en général elle préférait rester avec Luffia... Elles n'aimaient ni l'une ni l'autre la solitude.

Et lorsque Luffia se tourna pour partir, Hedwige poussa un cri perçant, la forçant à se retourner pour voir ce qui se passait. Normalement la chouette ne faisait ça que lorsqu'il y avait un danger, particulièrement si c'était Garp, alias Pépé, alias le Vieux Schnock. Ça lui avait même permit d'éviter un **Fist of Love** , pas tout le reste malheureusement, mais le vieux était une force de la nature. Elle avait donc appris à faire confiance aux instincts d'Hedwige et à ses avertissements.

Elle attendit donc plus longtemps, et alors qu'elle commençait vraiment à s'impatienter, l'arbre s'illumina. Juste après Luffia découvrit que Mei était par terre, agenouillée, recroquevillée sur elle même. Elle pleurait.

Luffia en voyant sa meilleure amie, d'ordinaire si forte. Celle qui s'était placée plus d'une fois entre le Vieux Schnock et elle pour la protéger. Celle qui avait affronté toutes sortes d'ennemi pour aider Luffia, le tout sans jamais flancher ou pâlir... Elle était brisée. Néanmoins la rage qu'elle éprouvait ne serait d'aucune utilité à Mei, alors faisant de son mieux pour se contrôler, la jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes alla rejoindre son amie par terre. La serrant dans ses bras afin de la réconforter. De lui dire qu'elle n'était pas seule. Et si Luffia avait quoique ce soit à dire à ce sujet, elle ne le serait plus jamais.

Hors de question que son amie, sa sœur, retourne dans cet horrible monde. A part si c'était pour montrer à Luffia qui elle devait tabasser...

Elle nota un peu distraitement les deux elfes de maison qui étaient auprès de Mei, les reconnaissant d'après les descriptions de son amie. Elle était bien plus concentrée sur Mei, qui mit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'on la serrait contre un corps familier... Elle se laissa ensuite aller, oubliant pour le moment qu'elle était la plus âgée, qu'elle était supposée être forte. Elle avait juste besoin de réconfort et Luffia lui en offrait sans rien lui demander en retour.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Mei se sentait en sécurité, elle se laissa donc aller.

Elle voulait simplement qu'on la laisse en paix. Ne plus jamais entendre parler de cette horrible guerre...

* * *

Mei avait toujours su que Luffia était spéciale, mais ça avait rarement été aussi évident que depuis son retour sur Dawn. Son amie ne lui avait rien demandé d'autre, que si elle comptait ou non retourner en Angleterre. Ce que Mei avait nié, elle ne voulait plus jamais s'approcher de ce portail, plus jamais revoir ce maudit pays...

Luffia avait souri et n'avait rien demandé d'autre. Lui parlant à la place d'Ace, qui avait une prime, lui montrant les articles de journaux parlant de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il faisait du bruit c'était clair. C'était impressionnant.

Il y avait aussi eu les récits concernant Hedwige, des ennuis que la chouette lui avait permis d'éviter, des oiseaux que la chouette blanche avait affronté. De la fois où elle avait attaqué le plus gros tigre de l'île, lui arrachant un œil, afin de protéger Luffia.

Elles parlaient aussi des progrès qu'avait fait Luffia au combat et à la nage. Pour Mei qui avait connu son amie lorsqu'elle peinait à ne faire ne serait-ce que la planche, c'était vraiment impressionnant de la voir nager aussi bien. Afin que Luffia progresse, il fallait lui expliquer pourquoi c'était important, une fois qu'elle avait su que Mei ne pourrait plus jamais nager, et donc qu'elle mourrait si elle tombait à l'eau... Alors Luffia avait appris avec une détermination jamais vu auparavant. Un fait qui avait vraiment touché la sorcière aux yeux émeraudes.

Personne n'avait autant fait pour elle avant Luffia, et elle savait que personne ne le ferait non plus. Pas autant que Luffia faisait pour ses nakamas. Elle devait juste assurer les arrières de Luffia et faire tout ce qui était possible pour que son amie réussisse à réaliser son rêve. Et ainsi réaliser le sien, voir tout ce que le monde avait à offrir...

"Il y avait une prophétie." confia Mei un soir alors qu'elles étaient installées auprès d'un feu. "Je l'ai appris après la mort de Sirius, ma prof de divination avait fait une prophétie concernant la chute d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres, aucune indication si c'était bien lui ou si ça se passerait dans cinq cents ans ou maintenant, mais il avait choisi que c'était pour lui, il y avait deux enfants qui pourraient correspondre à la prophétie, Neville et moi, nos familles ont été traqué et il a fini par retrouver mes parents quand Pettigrew les a trahi. C'est pour cela que ma mère le suppliait de m'épargner, j'étais la cible." dit doucement Mei, ses bras autour des genoux, elle regardait les flammes et ne voyait rien d'autre. "Il ne savait pas toute la prophétie et c'était pour ça qu'il m'avait envoyé cette vision pour que je me rende au Département des Mystères, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la prophétie en entier et qu'il pensait que le moyen de me détruire serait à l'intérieur. Sirius a payé de sa vie cette idée...

Voldy avait réussi à tromper la mort et j'ai fini par apprendre comment, même si Dumbledore aurait du être plus rapide pour me le dire, il a vraiment pris tout son temps... Ça s'appelle des horcruxes, de la magie noire, une magie très sombre qui consiste à arracher la moitié de ton âme pour l'enfermer dans un objet, et donc si tu meurs, ton esprit reste dans le monde des vivants et tu as une chance de retrouver ton corps. Mais faire cela nécessite un rituel horrible où la vie d'un innocent est prise, c'est très dangereux pour le sorcier qui décide de créer un horcruxe et ça prend une partie de toi-même. Tes émotions, ta raison, ça peut prendre n'importe quoi. Il en avait fait sept.

Après avoir déposé Hedwige ici, je suis repartie pour les chercher. Ron et Hermione ont tenu à être du voyage mais ils ne m'ont rejoint que plus tard. La mère de Ron ne voulait pas les laisser partir, alors j'ai commencé sans eux. Mais avec Dobby et Krea." continua Mei, utilisant son surnom pour Kreatur.

Elle n'aimait pas l'appeler ainsi, trouvant ça dégradant et cruel envers lui, il était bien plus qu'une créature et ne devrait pas être appelé ainsi. L'elfe bien que surpris par la demande de la sorcière, avait accepté volontiers le surnom, le préférant même à son nom, apparemment Regulus lui avait aussi donné un surnom.

"Il y avait eu le journal que j'ai détruit en seconde année, une bague que Dumbledore avait détruit, un médaillon qui a subi le même sort. Krea me l'a donné quand il a su qu'on cherchait un moyen de le détruire... J'ai pensé au basilic, vous m'aviez posé tant de question sur lui,... Le venin du basilic est un des moyens les plus efficaces et le moins dangereux de détruire un horcruxe.

Poudlard était pas encore ouvert, donc ça a été plutôt facile d'y entrer pour aller à la Chambre des Secrets. J'avais pensé qu'il avait caché un horcruxe à Poudlard, mais il n'était pas dans la Chambre, et on ne pouvait pas s'attarder. Alors vu qu'on avait eu ce qu'on était venu chercher, on est reparti. Ça en faisait trois de détruit, il nous en restait trois. Enfin c'était ce qu'on croyait...

Ron et Hermione sont arrivés à ce moment là... Krea nous a dit qu'outre Regulus Black, Voldy avait voulu parler à deux autres mangemorts, lorsqu'il avait demandé un elfe de maison à Regulus. Comme c'était à ce moment là qu'il avait caché le médaillon, il était fort possible qu'il en ait caché deux autres. Lucius Malefoy était un des mangemorts, mais on avait déjà eu le journal. L'autre était Bellatrix Lestrange.

Comme elle avait été enfermé à Azkaban et que le Manoir Lestrange avait été entièrement fouillé, il fallait donc trouver une autre cachette. C'est là qu'on a pensé à Gringotts, la banque. Et on avait eu raison, il y avait la coupe dans le coffre de Bellatrix.

Avant d'aller à Gringotts, j'ai voulu aller sur la tombe de mes parents à Godric's Hollow, et on a failli tomber dans un piège. Voldy avait laissé son serpent Nagini, sur place au cas où j'y aille. Dobby et Krea nous ont sauvé en s'en rendant compte. On a donc pu la tuer, nous débarrassant d'un horcruxe de plus.

C'est lorsqu'on s'est enfui de Gringotts, que j'ai eu une vision de la part de Voldy, il avait compris ce qu'on faisait. Ou en tout cas il avait un soupçon. Il a donc prévu d'aller voir toutes ses cachettes, s'assurer que ses horcruxes étaient intacts... Il en avait bien caché un à Poudlard. On y est allé, il était dans la Salle sur Demande. On l'a détruit, mais il savait qu'on était à Poudlard à cause des mangemorts qui étaient à l'Ecole... Ça a été la guerre ouverte, il a rassemblé ses forces pour nous attaquer.

Il était mortel, en tout cas on le croyait, mais ça ne le rendait pas plus facile à vaincre. Surtout avec son armée...

C'est là que j'ai appris que j'étais moi aussi une horcruxe. Qu'un morceau de son âme était stocké dans ma cicatrice. Il avait ordonné un cessez-le-feu et après une heure, je devais me rendre...

Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si je n'avais pas su ça, si je n'avais pas su que je devais mourir pour que lui aussi disparaisse pour de bon... Mais je savais, alors je me suis rendu. Je suis restée immobile tandis qu'il me lançait un sortilège de mort." dit Mei, levant la main pour la placer sur sa poitrine, là où elle avait une nouvelle marque. Une marque qui apparaissait aussi dans son dos, l'éclair... Gravé dans sa peau, c'était le mouvement qu'il fallait faire pour le sortilège de mort...

"J'ai été élevé pour être exécuté au bon moment. Pour être une bonne petite arme et le plus important, une bonne martyre. Je suis revenue à la vie et je l'ai tué. J'en peux plus Lu, je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Je suis fatiguée, je ne peux plus..." s'effondra Mei.

Luffia avait écouté en silence le récit de son amie, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de le dire, de le raconter d'une traite. Comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'elle parlait de Sabo, de ce qui s'était passé à l'époque... Néanmoins son silence ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle n'écoutait pas tout, qu'elle n'était pas absolument furieuse.. Comment ces gens osaient-ils traiter son amie ainsi ?

Luffia réceptionna avec aise le corps de son amie lorsqu'elle s'effondra en larme à nouveau. Une réelle rage en elle, envers Dumbledore, qui avait de la chance d'être mort, mais aussi envers tous les sorciers qui n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de placer ce terrible poids sur les épaules de son amie. C'était fini, elle était la meilleure amie de Luffia et Luffia était très protectrice, et possessive, de ce qu'elle considérait comme sien, ils ne feraient plus de mal à Mei. Elle n'aurait plus de raison de pleurer à cause d'eux. C'était une promesse.


	2. Re : Départ de Fushia

**Chapitre réécrit le 16/04/2020. J'espère que vous aimerez, merci à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter cette fic.**

Maud : **Merci beaucoup, oui l'histoire va suivre l'anime au niveau des aventures et tout ça mais les actions, les réactions, j'espère faire de l'inédit ;).**

darkayora : **Coucou darling :), oui je sais... le pire c'est que j'ai deux autres idées concernant Harry Potter/One Piece... J'espère que ce chapitre t'aidera à te faire une idée alors :) Après oui, Luffy en fille, ça va faire des dégâts, imagine la réaction de Sanji ;D. Bisous.**

Vivre avec Luffia était une expérience unique en son genre, Mei en avait eu conscience avant mais à présent c'était amplifié, avant ça n'avait été que temporaire et il y avait eu des gens autour d'elles en permanence. Comme Makino, ou Shanks, ou Ben et le reste des pirates Akagami, ou encore Ace et Sabo...

Bien sûr, les deux jeunes femmes voyaient souvent les bandits, elles étaient installés dans la cabane que Mei avait construit des années auparavant. Ace et Luffia s'étaient disputés, ils avaient construit chacun une cabane devant la maison des bandits. Mei avait choisi d'en faire une aussi, quoique plus grande, histoire d'avoir de la place si jamais les deux idiots venaient passer du temps avec elle.

Elle avait eu raison, vu que Luffia y vivait à présent avec elle. Outre le fait qu'elles logeaient juste devant la maison des bandits, elles y allaient aussi tous les jours pour avoir accès à la salle de bain. Et elles y passaient aussi souvent leurs soirées, dînant avec les bandits, c'était agréable, même s'ils étaient totalement fous... Mais bon c'était le cas de pas mal de gens...

Néanmoins, Mei était néanmoins en général seule avec Luffia, et elle était en charge de la maintenir en vie et de limiter les idées folles. Heureusement qu'Hedwige restait avec elle, elle avait bien besoin de renfort, quoiqu'elle restait seule pour la suivre partout et gérer son énergie. C'était épuisant, mais Mei n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde...

Elles n'étaient pas juste toutes les deux en plus.

Il y avait donc Hedwige, le familier de Mei, une chouette qui l'avait choisi lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, pour son onzième anniversaire. Elle avait eu ainsi une amie fidèle et extrêmement précieuse. Surtout vu que ça voulait dire qu'elle avait une alliée lorsqu'elle était forcée de rester chez les Dursley. Ce n'était pas arrivé trop souvent au fil des ans, mais la présence d'Hedwige avait toujours été apprécié. Encore plus lorsqu'elle avait réussi à faire le voyage jusqu'à Luffia, Mei ne savait vraiment pas comment elle aurait réagi si elle n'avait pas eu le soutien de sa meilleure amie, et même d'Ace.

Hedwige qui depuis le retour de Mei sur Dawn, refusait catégoriquement de laisser la sorcière hors de son champ de vision. Non qu'elle essaie réellement de laisser sa chouette derrière elle. Bien sûr Mei avait su qu'Hedwige n'appréciait pas du tout de devoir rester à Dawn. Loin d'elle. Néanmoins elle n'avait pas voulu courir le risque, ça avait été absolument impensable pour elle, hors de question de perdre Hedwige, pas alors qu'elle était de la famille.

Mei ne considérait que très peu de gens sa famille, Luffia en tête de liste, avec Hedwige et Ace. Elle n'avait pas passé assez de temps avec Sirius avant sa mort pour réellement le considérer comme plus qu'un adulte qui avaient connu ses parents. Hermione et Ron avaient été sur cette liste également, néanmoins beaucoup s'était passé, ils attendaient trop d'elle... Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais leur parler, à eux et à d'autre... Simplement que ça serait uniquement par écrit, heureusement Neville, Luna et les jumeaux comprenaient parfaitement. Ron et Hermione... un peu moins, mais bon c'était ainsi...

Mei ne s'était pas pardonnée la mort de Sirius, savoir qu'il était mort par sa faute... Non, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre, alors la simple idée qu'Hedwige soit en danger... La jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes avait refusé de l'envisager, sa chouette était trop unique en apparence pour ne pas être ciblée. Mieux valait donc qu'elle reste à l'écart. Et même si Hedwige lui avait horriblement manqué, elle avait été soulagée de savoir qu'elle était en sécurité. Sachant avec une absolue certitude que Luffia ne laisserait rien arriver à la précieuse chouette. Que ses deux amies les plus précieuses étaient ensembles et protégées...

Outre Hedwige donc, Mei pouvait aussi compter sur l'aide de Dobby et de Kreature, qu'elle préférait appeler Krea, ce qui heureusement allait à l'elfe de maison. Elle aurait bien voulu changer son nom, mais l'elfe était âgé et il était habitué à ce nom. Elle devait juste s'y faire et se contenter de l'appeler par son surnom.

Les deux elfes avaient décidé de venir avec elle, dès qu'ils avaient su qu'elle ne comptait pas rester en Angleterre et elle n'avait pas pu leur dire non. Krea n'avait plus de famille en dehors d'elle, et pour Dobby... la même chose pouvait être dite. Et puis ils étaient d'une grande aide, il fallait bien le reconnaître, aidant à la cuisine et à l'entretien de la cabane. Quoiqu'elle faisait aussi des corvées, même chose pour Luffia, ils n'étaient pas leurs serviteurs après tout.

Dobby restait un elfe libre, tandis que Kreature, refusait catégoriquement d'entendre parler d'une quelconque libération, il considérait ça comme un déshonneur et Mei... Elle ne voulait pas aller contre sa volonté. Quoiqu'elle était déterminée à ne pas le traiter, lui ou Dobby, de manière différente. Ils étaient certes d'une autre race, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne méritaient pas le respect ou son amitié. Elle faisait donc en sorte qu'ils ne se punissent pas, ou ne travaillent pas trop.

Ils aidaient bien en tout cas, c'était clair, surtout chez les bandits. Et ils s'entraînaient, les deux elfes étaient déterminés à les accompagner sur leur voyage pour le One Piece, pour faire de Luffia le Roi. Luffia avait bien sûr acceptée, heureuse d'avoir d'autres nakamas pour le voyage, mais elle avait tenu à ce qu'ils sachent se défendre.

Les elfes de maison étaient des êtres puissants, néanmoins ils n'avaient pas une magie agressive. Leur magie était différente, donc ils avaient du apprendre à se battre, ou à utiliser leur magie d'une manière nouvelle et défensive.

Mei était surtout heureuse de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas la cuisinière principale du voyage, non seulement elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cuisiner. Mais en plus nourrir le trou noir qu'était l'estomac de Luffia, disons que c'était un défi qu'elle ne souhaitait pas relever.

Kreature n'était pas un cuisinier certifié et aucun doute qu'ils auraient besoin d'un véritable cuisinier des mers. Krea était un bon cuisinier, mais il n'était pas un spécialiste, et puis en mer, il y avait plein de chose à prendre en compte. Enfin c'était ce que Mei avait réussi à comprendre des discussions qu'elle avait eu avec des marins de Goa. Elle voulait être bien préparée du coup elle s'y était rendue souvent, évitant High Town, les nobles là bas étaient presque pires que les sangs-purs de son monde. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de frapper quelqu'un pour le moment, alors pour ne pas être trop tentée, elle évitait le soucis.

Un cuisinier des mers devait prendre en compte le stock, les nutriments, ... Pleins de choses auxquelles Krea n'avait jamais du penser. Mais au moins le cuisinier en question aurait un assistant, il en aurait bien besoin c'était sûr.

Et elles auraient un moyen d'échanger des nouvelles avec Makino et les bandits. Les elfes de maison connaissaient une magie qui permettait d'échanger des lettres instantanément entre eux. Ce qui était parfait vu que Winky, l'ancienne elfe des Croupton, les avait rejoint un mois après l'arrivée de Mei à Dawn. La pauvre elfe s'était liée d'amitié avec Dobby et ne voulait pas le quitter, la sorcière aux yeux émeraudes soupçonnait qu'il y avait plus derrière l'affection de Winky... Néanmoins elle était loin d'être une experte en relation amoureuse, alors elle laissait ce pétrin aux deux elfes.

Si jamais ils souhaitaient lui en parler, elle serait disponible, mais pour le coup elle pensait vraiment que Makino serait plus apte. Winky aurait du temps pour parler à la barmaid étant donné qu'en arrivant à Dawn, elle avait choisi de se lier à Makino.

Contrairement à Dobby, qui voulait voir le monde et rêver d'aventure, ou à Kreature qui désirer suivre Mei. Winky voulait simplement du calme et pouvoir s'occuper d'une famille. Elle aurait pu rester avec les bandits, mais elle s'était bien mieux entendue avec Makino, et puis même s'il y avait du travail au bar/restaurant, et il y en avait beaucoup, il resterait quand même du temps à Winky pour venir donner un coup de main aux bandits. Même s'il n'y avait pas assez de temps, Mei avait l'intuition que Winky trouverait le temps, l'elfe avait été aussi horrifiée qu'elle, la première fois qu'elle avait vu la maison des bandits.

Mei était soulagée que les bandits ne vivraient pas dans la crasse, elle s'était inquiétée, mais elle était encore plus heureuse de savoir que Makino n'était plus seule. La jeune femme aux cheveux verts foncés vivait seule au village après tout. Elle devait gérer le bar/restaurant toute seule et le soir elle rentrait dans sa maison vide. Les choses avaient été différentes dans leurs enfances, Luffia et Mei logeaient alors avec la barmaid. Néanmoins Garp avait changé les règles lorsqu'il avait traîné Luffia dans la jungle et chez les bandits.

Mei était restée avec son amie, surtout vu qu'elle n'avait pas eu la moindre confiance dans les bandits, pas après ce qui était arrivé avec Hinaguma, et le bras de Shanks...

Grâce à Winky, Makino n'était plus seule, et c'était très important pour les deux jeunes femmes. Pour qui la solitude était une punition douloureuse, cela va sans dire, elles ne la connaissaient que trop bien pour la souhaiter à qui que ce soit. Encore moins une personne qu'elles aimaient et respectaient.

Makino avait tant fait pour Mei, la sorcière aux yeux émeraudes avait une dette envers elle qu'elle ne pourrait jamais payer. C'était certain. Et elle ne parlait pas du même genre de dette que Luffia avait accumulé, à savoir celle concernant de tout les repas dévorés sans payer... Quoique étant plus âgée, à présent Mei se doutait que Garp avait payé une grande partie des frais. Makino n'aurait jamais pu garder son bar/restaurant ouvert sinon. Pas avec la quantité de nourriture que dévorait Luffia en un seul repas...

Non, Mei avait bien moins mangé que Luffia et elle avait aidé autant que possible, ou plutôt autant que Makino le permettait. La barmaid n'avait pas du tout aimé l'idée qu'une enfant en sache autant au sujet des tâches ménagères, de la vaisselle et de la cuisine... La dette qu'elle avait envers elle était donc différente, Makino l'avait aidé à devenir la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Elle lui avait appris les bonnes manières, les véritables bonnes manières, pas celles selon les Dursley. Elle lui avait appris à s'accepter, une chose très difficile vu tout ce qu'elle avait entendu chez les Dursley. Elle lui avait aussi appris la manière dont une femme était supposée se comporter, elle lui avait appris à se mettre en valeur... Elle avait été son principal exemple. Dadan avait aussi aidé, après tout la chef des bandits ne se comportait de cette manière, plutôt masculine, que pour avoir plus aisément le respect de ses hommes. Et pour éviter les remarques déplacées et désobligeantes. Quoique la femme aux cheveux oranges lui avait appris à être forte, à tenir droite sur ses jambes, sans baisser le regard.

Néanmoins le jour était venu de dire au revoir à tout ça. Aux bandits, à Sabo, ou plutôt à la tombe du blond, et à Makino... Luffia avait 17 ans. Comme convenu des années auparavant, c'était le jour du départ, Luffia partait enfin pour réaliser son rêve, devenir le Roi des Pirates.

"Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut Luffia ?" demanda Mei en vérifiant son sac.

A dix-huit ans, dix-neuf dans un peu plus de deux mois, Mei était une très belle jeune femme, grâce aux deux elfes de maison et à Luffia, elle avait retrouvé des couleurs et des formes, elle n'était plus aussi maigre qu'à son retour après la guerre.

Sa taille était fine, elle avait des courbes voluptueuses et elle était bien plus forte qu'elle n'y paraissait au premier abord. Si elle avait gardé les cheveux longs dans le monde sorcier, entendant bien souvent qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lily Potter, sa mère, quoique avec les cheveux noirs, elle avait ressenti le besoin d'un changement une fois à Dawn. Une rupture avec le passé dans un sens, elle s'était donc coupé les cheveux courts. Ils partaient un peu dans tous les sens, mais ça lui allait quand même bien.

Ses cheveux courts laissaient aussi voir ses multiples trous qu'elle s'était fait faire aux oreilles, ainsi qu'une cicatrice qu'elle avait sur le côté de la nuque, cadeau de Bellatrix avant sa mort. Cette garce avait été dangereuse jusqu'au bout, et si ça n'avait pas été pour un réflexe qu'elle avait obtenu après des années d'entraînement avec Garp, Mei n'aurait pas survécu.

Elle s'était également fait faire un tatouage, partant de son front, du côté droit, au milieu de sa joue, dissimulant ainsi la cicatrice qui l'avait rendu célèbre. Celle en forme d'éclair. Elle ne pouvait plus la supporter, ça avait déjà été difficile en sachant que c'était ce qui lui restait de la nuit où ses parents avaient été tué, mais après avoir appris qu'elle avait eu un horcruxe dans la cicatrice...

Elle ne pouvait plus la voir sans avoir envie de vomir, Dadan lui avait donc conseillé de la dissimuler soit avec un bandeau ou un tatouage. Mei avait choisi la solution plus définitive avec le tatouage, se faisant faire une plume au milieu d'un éclair. Pas un éclair comme le geste qu'il fallait faire pour exécuter le sortilège de mort mais une représentation plus réelle d'un éclair, après tout elle était liée aux tempêtes et aux éclairs dû à son fruit du démon. Autant l'honorer.

Mei avait hésité sur le genre de tenue qu'elle voulait porter, pour la vie de tout les jours et pour se battre, après tout elle n'aurait pas le temps de se changer avant chaque combat. Ça aussi elle l'avait appris avec l'expérience, et le fait d'avoir Ace dans sa vie. Il pouvait être très agaçant au quotidien, quoiqu'il lui arrivait rarement d'avoir raison. Une chose qu'elle ne lui dirait bien sûr jamais.

Luffia était heureuse de porter simplement un mini-short en jean, avec une chemise rouge sans manche ainsi qu'une paire de tongs mais ça n''était pas vraiment le style de Mei. Au final la sorcière avait choisi de porter un pantacourt noir qui arrivait au milieu du mollet avec un débardeur violet ainsi qu'une veste marron offerte par Makino, avec des poches pour qu'elle puisse dissimuler une dague, son bô, qui était en trois morceaux et donc facile à porter, ainsi qu'à dissimuler. Et ses deux baguettes magiques soit dans les plis à l'intérieur de la veste ou dans les manches.

Makino avait choisi de lui faire ce cadeau parce qu'elles avaient découvertes lorsque Mei était jeune qu'elle prenait facilement des coups de soleil. Au fil des années, sa peau avait réussi à bronzer un peu plutôt que de brûler mais ça arrivait encore surtout aux épaules, d'où la veste. Il y avait aussi la protection qu'une veste offrait vis à vis des serres d'Hedwige qui se postait sur l'épaule de Mei, avec plus ou moins de délicatesse selon les fois, et en mer parfois elle devrait s'accrocher pour ne pas s'envoler. Cela dissimulait également certaines des cicatrices qu'elle avait reçu lors de ses années dans le monde sorcier, pas toutes après tout on pouvait voir les mots qu'elle avait gravé dans la main gauche à cause d'Ombrage. Néanmoins d'autres étaient dissimulées et c'était le principal.

Même si certaines de ces cicatrices étaient toujours visibles, Mei se sentait mieux, après tout les pires étaient dans son dos, reçu par les Dursley pour la plupart, sans compter les mots que Bellatrix lui avait gravé sur l'épaule droite ou l'autre éclair qu'elle avait sur la poitrine, ainsi que derrière dans son dos. La marque ayant traversé son corps, elle n'avait pas vérifié l'arrière de son crâne afin de déterminer si ça avait été aussi le cas la première fois. Comme chaussure elle portait également des sandales, quoique les siennes avaient un peu de talon, carré, et elles étaient attachées à sa chevilles, elles tenaient ainsi bien à ses pieds.

"Oui. Tu es sûre qu'on a pris assez de viande ?" demanda pour la énième fois Luffia, qui avait un véritable amour pour la viande, elle en mangeait presque tout le temps.

On ne dirait vraiment pas en la regardant, fine comme elle l'était, avec une apparence presque délicate, si on oubliait la cicatrice qu'elle avait à l'œil, dû à une stupidité lorsqu'elle avait sept ans. On ne dirait donc pas qu'elle était capable de manger un ours entier sans problème.

"Nous ne pouvons pas en prendre plus Luffia-san." répondit Dobby qui était affublé d'un pantalon, pour lui, noir, d'un haut doré, d'une écharpe multicolore, d'un bonnet rouge avec un pompon au bout, et de chaussures fermées qui laissaient bien voir ses chaussettes, de couleurs différentes bien sûr. Il avait à la ceinture la dague qui avait manqué de le tuer, cadeau de Bellatrix, et dont il avait appris à se servir, voulant aider au mieux les deux jeunes femmes.

"Krea, Dobby vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ?" demanda Mei en souriant aux deux elfes.

"Oui Mei-sama." acquiesça simplement Kreature, les deux elfes faisaient de gros efforts pour parler correctement, ayant été attentifs aux leçons données d'abord par Mei durant la guerre, et ensuite par Makino qui avait été heureuse d'aider Mei.

Kreature avait certainement choisi des vêtements moins colorés que Dobby, portant ce qui semblait être un uniforme de Poudlard, sauf qu'il avait enlevé le sceau de Poudlard, et était donc habillé avec un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une robe de sorcier, le tout à sa taille et vu la cravate verte et argent, Mei était certaine que c'était un uniforme de Regulus. Il portait le médaillon qu'elle lui avait donné, celui que Regulus avait placé pour remplacer l'horcruxe, au dessus de sa cravate, il avait une poêle attaché dans le dos et un hachoir à viande à la ceinture.

"Bon alors on y va." déclara Luffia en posant son chapeau de paille sur son crâne. "On va dire au revoir aux bandits ?"

"Je te suis capitaine." acquiesça Mei avec un sourire, gagnant un énorme sourire en retour, elle ne savait que trop bien à quel point sa 'petite sœur' avait attendu ce moment, celui de finalement quitter l'île, de devenir pirate et d'être enfin sur la route pour tenir la promesse faite à Shanks.

"Dites, dites !" cria Luffy en arrivant devant la maison des bandits. "On doit déjà y aller. Vous ne venez pas nous voir partir ? Hein ?!"

"C'que t'es bruyante." souffla Dadan qui leur tournait le dos, et était entourée par les autres bandits du groupe. "Le Maire et Makino s'en feront peut-être pas, mais les gens du village de Fuschia auront certainement la trouille, pas vrai ? Si on descend de la montagne..."

"Mais ... !" protesta Luffia qui voulait dire au revoir à la famille qui lui restait sur l'île, les bandits faisaient partie de cette famille.

"C'est bon, alors bouge-toi d'y aller." pressa Dadan, dissimulant ses émotions derrière son ton bourru, comme toujours, un fait qui faisait sourire Mei. Elle avait mis du temps à s'y habituer mais à présent elle tenait vraiment aux bandits.

"Luffia, tu ne veux pas faire peur aux villageois pas vrai ? Tu sais comment ils réagiraient en voyant des bandits, ils n'oseraient peut-être pas venir te dire au revoir." intervint Mei.

"Je vois. Dans ce cas, les gars ! Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à présent !" sourit Luffia.

"Quand tu dis ça comme ça, j'me sens gêné..." dirent les bandits, clairement embarrassés mais heureux. "Allons, allons portez vous bien."

"Oui, compris." acquiesça Luffia.

"Promis." dit ensuite Mei.

"Ah oui. Dadan, je déteste les bandits, mais..." rajouta Luffia.

"Ferme-la, merdeuse." gronda Dadan.

"Vous, je vous aime !" conclut Luffia avec un grand sourire.

"Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour non et portez-vous bien." ajouta Mei tandis que Dadan sortait son mouchoir et pleurait à chaudes larmes. "On vous enverra des nouvelles."

"Dites pas de conneries et grouillez-vous de vous casser de là, merde." pleurait Dadan."J'vous jure ! Tous pareils !"

Mei et Luffia ne perdirent pas plus de temps à se mettre à courir, dévalant la pente, Dobby et Kreature tenant le rythme tandis qu'Hedwige volait au dessus du groupe. Des sourires sur leurs visages, c'était un peu effrayant; l'idée de quitter Dawn, de devenir vraiment des pirates, mais elles attendaient cela depuis longtemps surtout Luffia.

Pour Mei, elle n'avait pas été sûre qu'elle vivrait assez longtemps pour avoir la chance de partir avec Luffia, de voir le monde, de pouvoir vraiment vivre plutôt que survivre comme elle avait du le faire jusque là, enfin en dehors des moments passés avec Luffia. Et encore, depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, elle n'avait eu l'impression que ces moments étaient simplement là pour lui permettre de souffler avant de retourner là bas. Dans le monde sorcier.

C'était le début d'un nouveau départ, d'une nouvelle vie et ils étaient tous impatients, même les deux elfes de maison qui souhaitaient voir le monde, plus ou moins en tout cas. Dobby souhaitait tricoter une chaussette avec la laine de chaque île où ils s'arrêteraient, enfin quand c'était possible, tandis que Kreature souhaitait surtout rester avec Mei. Mais ils voulaient tous les deux voyager donc...

"J'ai hâte qu'on ait un navire un peu plus grand Luffia." souffla Mei.

La sorcière aux cheveux noirs montant néanmoins dans la barque que Luffia avait choisi pour commencer leur voyage, heureusement elle était un peu plus grande que le premier choix de Luffia. Mei ayant pointé qu'ils seraient cinq à bord, en comptant Hedwige, et qu'ils manqueraient déjà de place pour eux, alors pour des vivres et de l'eau...

"T'en fais pas, on en trouvera un bientôt." affirma avec conviction et un sourire Luffia avant de se tourner vers l'océan. "Sabo ! Regarde, moi aussi je prends la mer. Et Mei est avec moi. Sabo était le premier, et Ace le second ! Je suis le troisième, mais je ne perdrais pas ! Pas vrai Mei ? Hedwige ? Krea ? Dobby ?"

"Oui, on rejoindra Ace bientôt et cette fois tu pourras le battre." encouragea Mei. "Tu vas devenir le Roi des Pirates."

Ayant dit leurs au revoir, Luffia détacha la corde et les deux femmes se mirent à ramer, tandis que Dobby et Kreature s'installaient, elles n'étaient pas au milieu de la baie lorsque le monstre marin qui habitait là se montra. Le même monstre marin qui avait mangé le bras de Shanks des années auparavant, lorsque le capitaine des Akagami protégeait Luffia.

"Tu t'es donc ramené." dit sérieusement Luffia, tenant son chapeau de sorte qu'il dissimulait son regard sombre. "Tu as choisi un mauvais adversaire. Les gars, vous en mêlez pas. Je vais utiliser ma technique que j'ai travaillée pendant dix ans ! _**Fist of Destruction**_ "

Ramenant son bras en arrière, sans se servir d'aucune arme, Luffia sauta et frappa avec une grande force la murène géante dans le museau. Renvoyant l'être de la baie au fond de l'océan.

"C'est parti. Je deviendrai le Roi des Pirates !" hurla ensuite Luffia.


End file.
